I'll do what it takes, for you
by Jadet
Summary: teehehe, hi everyone! another romance by me that was inspired by the song "if that's what it takes". A HY/RP pairing that's hopefully not too sweet but just enough to be really kawaii!! Jaa!!! ^.~


Disclaimers: Don't own 'em, want Heero-chan and Duo-chan tho!!! Don't own the song, "If that's what it takes" by Celine Dion. Just heard the song and thought up the story.   
  
AN: Okay..... I have some explaining to do with this story. ::sigh:: Fun, fun... NEways, for some reason Heero has self-destructed his Gundam, which this has to take place near the end of the series/Endless Waltz for I need him not to totally be his cute monotone self! Don't ask me what he blew himself up for... ::shrug:: you know Heero and his obsession with the bye-bye button. Ummm even though YES I know that Heero barely ever gets hurt, and when he does not seriously (I mean jumping out of a building and only at the last possible second opening his parachute, which only gave him a broken leg... come on!) in this story he got lotsa booboo's in his stomach so he's hurt pretty badly in this (hey it helps the story). Ummm I think that clears it all up, and no I do not know where the other gundam are, they're off playing... golf that's it!!! What?? o.O' Can't you imagine Wufei in a checkered shirt and those real coughgaycough pants and hats??? WHAT?!?! ::sigh:: never mind, ^.~ Jaa.   
  
ps: Oh yeah, when it capitalized and has these *thingies* around them, it's the song.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*I'll Do What It Takes, For You*  
  
A Gundam Wing And A Heero/Relena Romance  
  
Copyright 00' By Jadet  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena sighed and pushed a stray strand of honey blond hair back behind her ear, her ocean blue eyes still focused on the book before her sitting on her lap. Was it just her or had she read that exact same sentence 5 times now? Letting out another sigh, Relena closed the book and lay her head back, closing her eyes.  
  
There was no denying it, she was worried. Ever since Duo had called her letting her know Heero had been placed in the hospital after a tough battle, her nerves had been fryed. Halting the delegate meeting she had been in at the moment of the call, she had raced right over to the hospital, her heart in her throat. What she had been greeted by wasn't what she needed at that moment. All four pilots had been there to greet her, all having similar looks of guilt and apprehension written clearly on their faces. Even Wufei had allowed his uncaring facade to slide, his eyes having a haunted look.   
  
  
*YOU'RE THE BRAVEST OF HEARTS,   
  
YOU'RE THE STRONGEST OF SOULS  
  
YOU'RE MY LIGHT IN THE DARK,  
  
YOU'RE THE PLACE I CALL HOME*  
  
  
Heero had self destructed, they told her. He saved their lives too. They had underestimated how many mobil suits the enemy had had, and rushed in to be overwhelmed in the first minutes of the fight. Heero, being the most dedicated to the cause of all the Gundam pilots, had ordered everyone off the battlefield and promptly hit the self-destruct button. He had tired to get out, jumping from the Gundam as it counted down, but he hadn't made it far enough for the blast had caught him, slamming him into a tree. Hard. Now, besides a concussion and a couple broken bones, he had internal injuries that the doctors couldn't stop the bleeding. The outlook wasn't too good in other words.  
  
She hadn't given up hope though. Either had the Gundam pilots, for all of them waited by his bedside every minute of the day, taking turns and promising each other they would call everyone when something happened. Now all they had to do was wait to see if he would wake up from the coma he was in. Relena had been with him for the last four hours, never giving up her watch just in case he would wake up. But there hadn't been any change in his condition for the last three days.   
  
Letting out another sigh, Relena raised her head from its relaxed position. Straining her eyes, she could make out his thin body in the large hospital bed he had been given. Tubes, ranging in size and color, snaked their way from the machines they were connected to, and buried themselves deep into Heero's pale skin. His lips, no matter how much oxygen the doctors gave him, had a blue tinge to them while his normally bright chocolate brown hair was dull, lying lifelessly around his gaunt face. The only movement from his was his slow but steady breathing, his chest rising then falling back. Even in his sleep, his eyebrows were furrowed and pressed close to his eyes, almost as if he was doing battle in his dreams.  
  
  
*YOU CAN SAY IT'S ALL RIGHT,   
  
BUT I KNOW THAT YOUR BREAKING UP INSIDE  
  
I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES  
  
EVEN YOU FACE THE NIGHT AFRAID  
  
AND ALONE  
  
THAT'S WHY I'LL BE THERE*  
  
  
Relena, truthfully, didn't know what to think about her relationship with Heero. What had started as an obsession and crush had turned into a calm devotion that filled Relena's heart with warmth. Even though he had never said anything to her, his silence and empty boasts that one day he *would* kill her, spoke volumes that words could not say. In some minor way, at least, he too liked her. But could she really call what she felt for him love? She had always found him handsome; even now she could barely resist the urge to go over to his side to brush a stray lock of chocolate silk from his forehead. And she had always found his smile, no matter if it was only in his eyes or a slight ghost of one on his face, enchanting and warming. She admired his bravery and his courage, the way no matter what happened he never let others know his concerns or worries. Still, could she really call it love?  
  
A groan escaped her lips as she stood from the chair she had been sitting in for the last few hours. She didn't care if it was lady like or not but she let out a moan of pleasure when her back let out a loud pop, ceasing the crick in her back. That done, she walked over to the window and placed one hand on the cool glass, her eyes staring off into the night. It looked like a storm was approaching. A rather nasty one at that, Relena thought looking at the bolts of lightning streaking their way down from the rolling black clouds to light up the sky for an instant. Shrugging, Relena turned away from the window and hurried over to the chair she had been sitting in and dragged it loudly across the room to Heero's bedside. Satisfied, she slumped in the chair and looked at Heero.  
  
  
*WHEN THE STORM RISES UP,  
  
WHEN THE SHADOWS DESCEND  
  
EV'RY NEAT OF MY HEART, EV'RY DAY W/O END  
  
EV'RY SECOND I LIVE, THAT'S THE PROMISE I MAKE  
  
BABY, THAT'S WHAT I'LL GIVE  
  
IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES*  
  
  
Reaching a tentative hand out to smooth back his locks of hair resting over his eyes, Relena jerked as a loud rumble of thunder sounded right over her. Pulling back her hand, she glanced out the window to see the storm that *had* looked far away now was crashing against the window, attempting it seemed to break the glass and rage inside. The lights in the hospital room flicked briefly when a crack of lightning screeched outside the window. Glancing nervously around, she quickly got up and hurried to the door to call the doctor, reaching it as the lights flickered for a minute and finally going out in a loud groan.   
  
Terror raced throughout her body and she raced back to Heero's side. He was in intensive care, depending on the oxygen mask over his mouth to provide the oxygen that was keeping him alive. The heart monitor beside his bed, which had only minutes before bleeped calmly, began to become frantic while Heero shuddered, trying to breath. Anguish bubbled up from her throat and a tiny plead for help escaped her lips. No, no this couldn't be happening!  
  
  
*YOU CAN SLEEP IN MY ARMS,  
  
YOU DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN  
  
WHEN YOU'RE HEART'S CRYIN OUT, BABY  
  
WHISPER MY NAME*  
  
  
"Ree...leee...na," Heero gasped, his body shaking with the effort to gain more air. Relena watched horrified as his struggles became weaker, his lips bluer. Not caring in the least that he had called out *her* name with his last breaths, Relena tore herself from the chair and raced to the door. Yanking it open, Relena was greeted by multitudes of screaming and doctors rushing from place to place in frantic worry. It would be a few more minutes before the back up generator kicked on. How many patients would they loose during that time?  
  
Relena grabbed the closest nurse roughly. "Help! Heero can't breath, you have to do something!" The nurse frowned sadly and shook her head, attempting to say something while another boom of thunder echoed above them. Her words, though lost in the thunder, were enough to stop Relena's heart. She couldn't help him. No, no! Spinning on her heel, she raced back into the room and threw herself over Heero's chest.  
  
"No, Heero, No!!!"  
  
  
*'CAUSE I'VE REACHED OUT FOR YOU WHEN  
  
THE THUNDER IS CRASHING ABOVE  
  
YOU'VE GIVEN ME YOUR LOVE   
  
WHEN YOU SMILE LIKE THE SUN THAT SHINES   
  
THROUGH THE PAIN  
  
THAT'S WHY I'LL BE THERE*  
  
  
Lifting tear filled eyes, Relena watched as the heart monitor kept getting faster and faster, Heero's heart trying desperately to keep his failing body alive. Heero too seemed not to want to give up, struggling feebly underneath Relena's shaking eyes. Relena could do nothing but watch as the attempt became softer, the bleeping heart monitor sounding louder and louder in her ears. This couldn't be happening, no please Lord, no....   
  
  
*WHEN THE STORM RISES UP,  
  
WHEN THE SHADOWS DESCEND  
  
EV'RY BEAT OF MY HEART, EV'RY DAY W/O END  
  
I WILL STAND LIKE A ROCK, I WILL BEND TILL I BREAK  
  
TILL THERE'S NO MORE TO GIVE, IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES*  
  
  
Gazing desperately at Heero's clenched face, Relena touched his face, afraid. "Heero?" she murmured, trying to block out the frantic but slowing bleeping of the monitor. "Heero, please. Please if you can hear me, wake up." Closing her eyes, Relena felt the tears she was trying so hard to hold back rolling down her face. A flash of lightning illuminated both her and Heero' faces, hers tear streaked, his tense while his mouth gaped like a suffocating fish.   
  
More tears rolled down Relena's face, landing without a sound on Heero's chest. "Please Heero, wake up. Please Heero, I.... I love you, you can't leave me like this..." at her words Heero stopped struggling, a soft smile working it's way onto his lips, almost as if he had been waiting for those words so he could go to sleep. He stopped moving entirely, and let out a sigh sounding like one of relief. Shocked, Relena glanced at the heart monitor and found a continuous wailing, the line completely flat. Terror unlike she had never known seized Relena, and for a minute she couldn't move but only stare in shock. Finally grabbing hold of herself, she turned back to Heero's still body.  
  
  
*I WILL RISK EVERYTHING, I WILL FIGHT,  
  
I WILL BLEED  
  
I WILL LAY DOWN MY LIFE, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU NEED  
  
EV'RY SECOND I LIVE, THAT'S I PROMISE I MAKE  
  
BABY, THAT'S WHAT I'LL GIVE  
  
IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES*  
  
  
"No! Heero, don't you do this to me! HEERO!!" Dropping her head onto his chest, she sobbed openly now, her fists beating his chest. "NO!! Heero wake up!! Heero.... You CAN'T be dead. Open your eyes Heero, OPEN YOUR EYES. Open them, dammit!" Her fists were becoming numb now after pounding so hard on his chest. Ignoring it, she continued hitting him, her pleas becoming louder.   
  
"You can't do this to me, Heero! You were supposed to kill *ME*, remember?!?! You weren't supposed to die, don't you dare Heero! HEERO PLEASE!!!"   
  
  
*THROUGH THE WIND AND THE RAIN,  
  
THROUGH THE SMOKE AND THE FIRE  
  
WHEN THE FEAR RISES UP, WHEN THE WAVES EVER HIGHER  
  
I WILL LAY DOWN MY HEART, MY BODY, MY SOUL*  
  
  
Her sobs were racking now, jerking her body so forcefully that whatever words she wanted to say were too jumbled. In the background the wail of the monitor kept her company, her strangled voice harmonizing with it's scream.  
  
Bleep  
  
Relena stilled, her sobs stopping short.   
  
Bleep  
  
Raising her head ever so slowly, she looked up at the monitor and its flat line. She must have just heard things for it was just as flat as it was a minute ago...  
  
Bleep............... Bleep  
  
Shock evident on her face, Relena turned to look at Heero. Underneath her she could feel the rumble of a cough working itself up from his chest. With a sharp intake, Heero began hacking violently, his chest jerking. Snapping back, Relena watched him cough feebly, his coughs raising in volume. What had just happened? Startled, Relena looked down to see Heero's hand gripping her arm tightly. A groan from his lips brought Relena's head back up to find Heero's eyes fluttering open. After a few attempts, his eyes stayed open a crack and he glared at Relena.  
  
"Were you trying to... kill me?" he croaked out, a frown marring what used to be still features. Relena could only stare in shock. He was.... ALIVE? Getting no response from her, Heero closed his eyes again and relaxed his hold on her arm, not letting go though.  
  
  
*I WILL HOLD ON ALL NIGHT AND NEVER LET GO  
  
EV'RY SECOND I LIVE, THAT'S THE PROMISE I MAKE  
  
BABY, THAT'S WHAT I'LL GIVE   
  
IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES*  
  
  
Regaining her voice, Relena squeaked when she talked. "Your... alive?" A minute went by without a reponse before Relena starting getting worried. "Heero?" Again no response. Clutching his hand on her arm, she practically yelled in his ear. "Heero!?"  
  
Opening an eye, Heero glared at her. "What?"  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Relena managed a tight-lipped smile. "I thought you were dead, Heero," she whispered, her amazement and relief written on her face. Heero only smirked and lay back deeper into the pillow.  
  
"I heard you."  
  
Jerking, Relena's gaze shot up to his face. His eyes were closed again. "What?"  
  
"I heard you when you were talking to me. Your right, you know." Again Relena eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Right about what?"  
  
Heero opened both eyes and smirked. "About killing you. I still have to do that."  
  
Relena let her gaze travel down in disappointment. What did she think would happen? He would suddenly confess his love for her? Chiding herself, she tried to take her arm away from him but found it impossible. Sighing, she looked wearily back into his dark Prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Is that so, Heero?" Relena whispered. Heero nodded and struggled to sit upright. Relena watched worriedly. Should he be sitting up so soon? Taking his hand away from her arm, Heero grabbed hold of her chin and pulled her close to his face, a smile on his lips.  
  
"Yeah. Omae o korosu," he murmured and drew her face forward to kiss her lightly on the lips. Startled for a second, Relena closed her eyes and leaned in closer, deepening the kiss. All the worry, terror, and passion flowed through the kiss to be returned with an equal amount of pent up passion. Finally breaking the kiss, she pulled back to smile at him tenderly.  
  
"I look forward to it, Heero." Smirking widely now, he pulled her back into another kiss, just as passionate as the last.   
  
  
*IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES  
  
EVERY DAY  
  
I'LL DO IT  
  
IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES*  
  
  
"You know, In should call the others to tell them your awake..."  
  
"No. I'd rather be 'killing' you."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
  
*OWARI*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PS: *Should* I attempt a Duo/Hilde romance?? Do you dare to read it?? ^_~ Jaa! 


End file.
